Within You
by babygurltnf
Summary: Denmark and Norway share secrets they've never told anyone.
1. chapter 1

Annoying. That was the only word Norway could think of to describe Denmark. He was always loud. Annoying. Always hyper. Annoying. Always proclaming to be the King of Scandinavia. Annoying.

With all these things in mind however, The Dane had his good points too. No matter what time any of the other nordics called him he would be there. He always had a bright smile on his face that could rival the northern lights. He even helped Norway raise Iceland all those years ago, taking over when Norway was forced to go with Sweden.

" HEY NOR! " a loud familiar Danish voice broke Norway out of his thoughts. He looked up to see Denmark coming towards him. Norway had been relaxing outside since the weather was perfect for it. "What is it Dane?" Norway replied in a monotone voice. "I WAS WONDERING IF YOU WANTED TO GO HANG OUT AT THE LAKE WITH ME TODAY!!", Denmark seemed very excited about invited Norway to a day on the lake. "Your too loud, and besides I'm content right where I am." Norway looked straight at Denmark hoping his message didnt get mistranslated.

In reality, he wanted to hang out with Denmark. He just wanted to do it in private, with out the possibility of a crowd that was sure to be at the lake this time of year. Norway had developed a small crush on the loud Dane in the past century. The only problem was the shy Norwegian was unsure on how to tell him.

"B-but Nor", Denmarks expression fell. Norway studied his features carefully. Very few time had he seen Denmark upset, and everytime it never meant any good. Norway sighed and walked over to the Dane. " Den", he started putting his hand on Denmark's shoulder. "I don't mind hanging out with you, I would just much rather do it in more of a private setting and not so much around the summer crowds". Norway hoped he had assured his friend that he wasn't trying to abandon him.

"Well, ok, HEY! YOU STILL GOT THAT OLD CHESS SET??" Denmarks expression once again raised showing that bright smile Norway was used to seeing. "I think so, Let me put on some coffee and I'll go look for it." Norway turned to head back towards his house.

Later that evening, after what felt like the fiftyth time playing chess, Norway started to notice something off about Denmark. The least little comment Norway made would make Denmarks smile fade. He was sighing more than usual, and a couple of times he thought he saw tears in Denmarks eyes.

Finally Norway had to know. "Mathias, is there something the matter?" Norway asked gently, only a hint of monotone in his voice. Upon hearing his human name Denmark looked up. He had been staring at his hands for the last five minutes, which was what was the final straw for Norway. "Lukas, am I a monster?" Denmarks voice was barely above a wisper. "Why would you ask that? You're far from a monster" seeing Denmark anything but happy and confident worried and worried Norway to no end. "Do you remember all the people we caused the death of? All those raids, the violence... " Denmarks voice trailed off. "Why do I have to remember everything? Every scream. Every cry for mercy... " Denmark broke down tears falling from his eyes. Norway got up from his spot at the table and walked over to Denmarks side. Leaning over he pulled Denmark into an embrace. "Your not a monster", was all Norway could mannage. He was just shock that the normally happy Dane was sitting at his table crying, no breaking, over things that happened centuries ago. Things none of them had any control over.

When Denmark calmed down a little Norway broke the embrace offered him a few paper towels. Denmark took them and blew his nose. The breakdown had lasted a good ten minutes or so. "Mind telling me where all this is coming from?", there was a hint of anger in the Norwegian's voice as he thought somebody had said something to bring on these feelings. For once in Denmark's life he didnt say anything. He just stared at Norway as he held his hands.

Norway let go of Denmark's hands and embraced him yet again. "Your no monster, you were following orders. The same as all of us. I know you well enough to know that you would never do that today. How long have you been thinking this? " Norway was almost in tears at this point. How long had his friend, the man he loved, been harboring these feelings of self hate? Norway looked at his friend with concern.

In all the centuries Norway had known Denmark he had always been the happy one. Always loud, obnoxious, and above all always smiling. When one of the other nordics were down Denmark would be there with a big goofy grin trying to cheer them up.

"About a month, why" Denmark looked a Norway noticing the tears in his eyes. He thought he might of been seeing things as the Norwegian never showed even the slightest hint of emotion, but when he saw a single tear fall knew what he had saw, and felt horrible about it. "Look, im sure you have more important things to do so I'll just leave" Denmark couldn't stand the thoughts of the man infront of him tearing up, let alone crying. It was especially painful knowing he had caused it by being down himself. He got up and started to grab his coat when Norway stopped him.

"Sit down. Your not going anywhere untill you tell me why your thinking this way!", The ever quiet Norway raised his voice. There was a hint of anger in it and Denmark felt a rush of fear come over him. It had been so long since he heard his best so much as show emotion and now he was even raising his voice. "Why should you care?" He glared down at the shorter man. "All I am to you is ANNOYING!!" Norway started to protest but before he could Denmark dashed out the door.

Norway stood there in shock for a moment. His mouth agape small stuttered breaths escaping every so many seconds. He felt as if he had lost his best friend. Shaking he headed for the door to run after denmark only to stop short right outside the door at the sight of a sobbing Dane. "go away" Was all Denmark could get out between sobs. Norway studied him for a moment. "First off this is my house I'm not going anywhere. Second yes, you are annoying and obnoxious. Third, with all that being said your the most thoughtful person I know. " Norway sat down next to Denmark and put his arm around Denmarks shoulder. " If its any consolation, I still hear the screams at night too, from time to time" he looked at Denmark as he confessed. Denmark coughed a little clearing his throat. " how do you deal with it? " his voice was raspy from crying. " I rationalize to my self that Im not a monster, I did those things because the boss I had at the time had me to. You know as well as I do none of us want to hurt anyone" Norway inhaled shakily. " I'll be honest, I just want a normal life far from nation life, I want a relationship I dont have to end after a year or so, and ... " Norway's voice trailed off. He knew he had spoken to much already.

"Nor? No Lukas, I want the same thing." Denmark sighed the sobbing being reduced to silent tears. " I want to retire to the countryside." Denmark looked straight into Lukas' eyes, "And I want it... with you."


	2. chapter 2

Norway blinked in disbelief. Had denmark just confess his love? No he didnt say anything about love. Norway thought stared at Denmark for a minute. Yes he wanted something more with the Dane, but he couldn't find the words that second to express it. "M-Mathias..." Norway stammered unsure what to say next.

"Yeah, I know, stupid huh? " Demark said, a sad smile on his lips. "Yeah, I know, i know, shut it Dane" Demarks head dropped in defeat as he reapeated the line he'd heard a thousand times. He drew a shaky breath forcing composure back on himself. "I'll leave now", getting up he looked over at Norway one more time. "Sorry to bother you".

Norway stood there in shock again. "Mathias?", had he just blew it? Cursing himself he put his head in his hands and cried silently

The next day Denmark sat in his chair at the table staring out the window. 'Way to go, just break down in his porche and say something stupid like that', he chided himself in his mind. He ran his fingers through his spikey blonde hair. "Smooth move idiot", he wispered getting up to get dressed. He was meeting with sweden to talk over a few trade routes, and he needed to get ready. Walking to his room he continued his mental assault on himself. Grabbing his clothes from the drawer he sighed. There was a knock on his door.

"Impatient ", he muttered under his breath.

Getting up he wondered why Sweden had shown up at denmarks house so early. Their meeting was still an hour away, and besides they were supposed to meet at the swede's house not Denmark's. The knocking continued as he headed down the hall way. "Jeez man I'm coming!" He belted at the door. He was started to get irritaded. As he reached the door he noticed that something was off. That didnt sound like Sweden's knock. It was too light, too urgent. "For the love of Odin, Mathias open the door!!" It was Norway.

When Denmark opened the door he saw Norway standing there tears coming from his eyes "your alive!" Norway flung himself at Denmark, tears soaking his shirt. "Um... yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Now Denmark was confused. "I had Romania read the cards a little while ago, and well. They said something bad was going to happen" Norway was distraught, this Denmark could tell. What worried the Danish man however was the fact that Norway had even had the cards read. It wasn't like him. Also why would he atomaticly think Demark was dead, something bad could mean anything. A fight, trade deal gone through, heck even stepping on a lego for some could be bad.

"Why'd ya automaticly think I was dead? " Denmark put his hands on Norways shoulder protectively. " I don't know you just looked real depresssed yesterday when you left and I just thought that you might have done something stupid.", Norways tears, that had all but stopped started to flow again. "No, no, no. "Lukas I swear to you, I would never do anything like that. I have responsiblities ya know, representing and country and all." Denmark pulled him in for a hug, tears threatening to fall from his own eyes.

Sorry for the late update. Work ad holidays got in the way. Hopefully after this week I can update faster.


	3. chapter é

After a while Denmark invited Norway to come with him to the meet up him and Sweden had planned. The day was shaping up to be fairly good. Demark had finished geting ready and was going to get his keys when he saw it.

Norways eyes looked strange, almost glassy and he was staring at the floor. "Hey Lukas, you ok there buddy?", Denmark asked walking over to where the Norwegian was sitting. Norway snapped his head up. "Huh?, oh yeah" he shook his head. " I guess I just have a lot on my mind". Denmark looked at him skepticaly. " Ya ready to go?" Denmark put his hand on Norway's shoulder. " Y-yeah" Norway stood up and stumbled towards Denmark. Denmark watched closely to making sure his friend didn't fall. 'What was up with that?'

After the meeting Denmark drove Norway home. He didn't have another episode but Denmark was still worried. He offered to stay over for a while, to which Norway obliged.

"Hey Lukas?," Denmark said cautiously. Norway didn't answer instead looked over at the Dane. "About what I said yesterday. I'm sorry. I just... I don't know." Denmark stopped when he noticed Norway to get up. "I'm worried Mathias". Norway wispered. "Worried, about what? " Now Denmark was confused. "THE CARDS DANE!!" Norway threw his arms in the air. " Romania has never been wrong, EVER, " Norway started shaking. " Well Nor There's a first for everything" Denmark walked over and put his arm around Norway's shoulders. That's when he noticed tears coming from Notway's eyes.

Now Denmark was worried. He had only seen Norway cry three times in all the centuries he'd known him. The firstime was the night things blew up and the Kalmar Union was broke. The second was when Norway had to leave Iceland behind and go with Sweden. The third time was earlier that day.

Norway bit down on his lip. " Lukas, your getting to worked up buddy, look I'll call everyone and make sure they're ok. Will that help?" Like earlier Denmark embraced norway rubbing circles on his back. Norway just nodded. " ok, well come here sit dow. " Denmark walked Norway over to the love seat in the living room. " I'm gonna go call everyone." 'Including Romania' Denmark thought the second part to himself.

After the first three calls were made Denmark looked in Norways rollerdex and found Romania's number. After a few rings he heard Romania on the other line.

"Hallo?" Romania greeted. "Yeah hey romania? " Denmark wasn't sure since they didnt talk much. " yes, who is this?" . Denmark sighed. " Its denmark, you know the one you predicted was going to die." Denmark couldn't help but be a little rude considering the man he loved was a sobbing mess the next room over. " DIE? OH NO no no, did Norway think thats what I meant?" Denmark could hear the suprise in Romania's voice. "You said something bad, and he jumped to conclussions. Denmark explained. " I said the old Denmark is dead, that things were about to be alot different, oh boy, Where is he? " Romania asked, clarifying his earlier prediction. " on the love seat a sobbing mess. " he looked over to see Norway leaned over with his head in his hands. "Here talk..." before he could finnish he heard a click on the line.


End file.
